Flame Prince Finn
Flame Prince Finn (full name Cody Adair, often called FPF, 'Cody', and Slayerage) is a righteous dude who can get away with anything since it is well established that he is immune to all laws and often uses witchcraft and ponders about various paradoxes and things of such, with hobbies including Chess, Video Games, Painting, and Drawing. He is also the sexiest man alive and gets all the wimminladies. Flame Prince Finn is well known to love the character Flame Princess from the TV Show Adventure Time. __TOC__ Background Flame Prince Finn was born to Ce'Nera and Lord Nightmare of the Subspace Army with his brothers Luca, Hades, Bane and Mac. his Father was possessed by Tabuu's evil energy and attacked many places when he was little seeing his father's reign of Terror turning people into robots. he was on a rocket all the way to Boom Boom Mountain until adoption by Sonic and Sir Charles. He freed Flame Princess at age 14 and they got off at a rocky relationship until they became friends and decided to be allies. He is now a streamer on Twitch and often loves goats Minecraft Ooo The goal is for his project is to include the vast majority of non-contradictory structures of Ooo shown in the Adventure Time show. He is attempting to include everything, but realistically he would have to rebuild enormous areas or compromise quality to include incredibly minuscule things. For example, the Candy Kingdom prior to the existence of the Candy Kingdom mental hospital. His is not going to rebuild the Candy Kingdom larger to include it. In addition, He is trying to make the infrastructure as accurate as possible given the little information available. He is attempting to try to be very canonical, but only so much is possible. After much frustration with getting the hard drive recovered, and after 6 months of the fate of his project in limbo, he has received it on July 10th, 2013 and fortunately the Minecraft Ooo map has survived and he has discontinued work on it. A lot of more work is required due to a whole season of new locations, and as such he lacks the motivation to continue. Luckily the project has been passed on and will continue by being a product of another. Trivia *He has been known to forget things that others deem important. *He often does not edit in his own wiki since he feels it makes him narcissistic. *He is extremely emotional and tends to cry a lot. *He is a talented dancer; he took cotillion. *He dislikes high heels because whenever girls wear them, it makes him feel short. *He often wears a hat to hide his bald spot. *He has the 2nd Most Powerful will of any person on the planet. *He is an admin at the Adventure Time Wiki but took a leave of absence due to his old age. *He sleeps with people "alllll the time". *He's been known to swim in barrels of ice cream for hours on end. *Flame Prince Finn is legally deceased. *He likes to call people at unreasonable hours to piss them off. *He's socially awkward. *His catch phrase is "I love my mom". *He spends most of his time playing Runescape. *He is skilled in squirrel hunting. *He has been recognized by the creator of Adventure Time himself, Pen Ward and played Minecraft with him. *There are unconfirmed rumors that he has wrestled a bear into submission. *He has never broken a bone. *If you say "So" in his presence he will often respond with "dium", making a joke of you two collectively saying "Sodium". *He calls himself Loverboy. *He spends all his time playing video games. *He still lives with his Uncle. *He runs a Twitch channel (sc_slayerage) *He has defeated Crota in Destiny solo before anyone else *He regularly does not bathe but loves his adoring fans but wishes they would treat him like a regular person and not a star Category:Heroes Category:Flame Prince Finn Category:FPF Seal of Approval